


Dick Piercings and Cuddles

by PrayingandGaying



Series: Trans!HQGaybees [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A bit of Intercrual sex, Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddles, Cunnilingus, DFAB!Hinata, DFAB!Kenma, Doggy Style, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Some Fluff, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, dick piercing, prince Albert piercing, trans!hinata, trans!kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingandGaying/pseuds/PrayingandGaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is finally off his period and sure he is relieved as well as super happy, although it never shows,  he still can't help but have the urge to have sex and be touched all over. It's one of the few times Kenma asks first,for sex, and his two ample boyfriends are more than willing to help him out in that area. Plus, they can finally try Kuroo's new piercing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick Piercings and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Huello there! Here is to another Trans!Haikyuu fic *clinks glass* I seriously live off writing this shitnic, even though I sometimes lack motivations. Is it bad that I have always seen Kenma as Trans!Kenma. I don't know what sprung that but who gives! LOL  
> Anyway, enjoy you butterballs!
> 
> OH and side note (if you didn't read the tags) Kuroo's piercing is Prince Albert. Very very nice.

Kenma had been counting the days, he wasn't ashamed to admit that. He couldn't help feeling relieved, super happy and just a bit weird. Sure he was finally off his period but that didn't help the fact that he felt this feeling gnawing at him. It left him shifting around as he sat on the couch playing video games. He couldn't stop this strange urge, a feeling that sat in the pit of his stomach and crawled around between his legs. A heat that surely didn't like to be ignored.

Kenma let out a small sigh as he continuously pressed the A button on his 3DS, getting impatient and a little bit angry at the feeling that just didn't want to leave him alone. He tried so hard to not think about it but it just got more harder to ignore. It was like a ticking reminder that just kept getting louder and louder the more he tried to stop listening to it.

"Damn..." Kenma breathed as he saved the game he was playing and clicked his 3DS closed. Kenma slumped into the couch cushions, letting out a deep sigh. He could feel the warmth between his legs getting warmer as he pressed his legs together. Maybe it was the sweatpants he wore, they were probably the problem as to why he felt so hot. Kenma made quick work of the sweatpants, shedding them off his body and draped them over the back of the couch.

He sat back down, but the feeling just go worse. _Fuck_. Kenma thought as he rubbed his face. He looked down at the dark blue boxer-briefs he wore, they started to feel tighter than usual, hugging all the right places that made Kenma let out a shaky breath.

Kenma started to rub small circles on his lower abdomen, soft and feather-like. He's body shuddered instantly, abdomen twitching at the touches. Kenma couldn't stop once he brushed his fingers along the waistband of his boxer-briefs. He pulled up his shirt quickly, scrunching it up under his chin. 

"Haah..." Kenma's fingers crawled down the fabric and rested right where he wanted it. He cupped himself, his hand and crotch grew hot, Kenma muffled a moan as he rocked his hips up and ground against his palm. He shut his eyes and continued doing that, giving himself the pleasure he needed. 

Suddenly Kenma felt the couch vibrate, his eyes instantly opened as he searched from his phone. His free hand patted the couch cushions till he found it tucked between two cushions. Kenma still continued to grind his palm as he checked to see who was calling.

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

Great, just what he needed. Kenma slid his finger across the screen and put it up to his ear.

"H-hello?" Kenma asked, trying to regulate his breathing as he palmed himself a little rougher.

" _Yo, Kenma. I'm out with Bokuto_ "  Kuroo stated. " _Hey Hey, Kenma!_ "  Kenma rolled his eyes as he heard Bokuto's voice in the background.

"O-okay. Why are you calling me?"

" _What? I can't call one of my super cute and small boyfriends?_ "

"I never said that."

" _Anyway, we're gunna be on our way home soon and I was wondering if you-_ "

Kenma stopped listening to the words Kuroo was saying but focused more on Kuroo's voice and how it sounded. Kenma started to remember when Kuroo would whisper in his ear loving words and all the crap that made him blush when he didn't want to. Kenma felt both his face and his crotch heat up even more. He started to just glide his fingers up and down over his clothed slit. Kenma could feel the fabric starting to get damp. He pressed his finger in more and felt that it was getting easier to rub his finger up and down the clothing.

"Haah...Nng..," Kenma instantly let out a shocked breath right after he let a moan slip out. His body froze when Kuroo's voice stopped being heard.

" _Kenmaaa_ " Kuroo said with a long drag in his voice. Kenma could practically hear the smug bastard smirking. Kenma clicked his tongue but didn't stop his fingers whatsoever. Kuroo finding out that his was touching himself while on the phone with him, got Kenma even more turned on. " _Kenma, what are you doing_?"

"N-nothing..." Kenma muttered as he dragged his fingers all the way up his slit and all the way back down at the slow, languid pace. He knew it was too late, Kuroo would be rushing home any moment now.

" _It's not nothing, my kitten needs attention doesn't he?_ "

Kenma rolled his eyes again, pressed his fingers even harder against himself. He noticed how wet he was, he pulled his fingers away for a moment and rubbed his slightly wet fingers together before going back to touch himself.

"J-just get over here." Kenma let out a tiny moan just for fun, egging Kuroo into coming home faster. He instantly heard Kuroo telling Bokuto that he would text him later and reschedule their bro-date dinner. Bokuto sounded like he was sad but said that it was cool and Kuroo owed him a dinner date. Kuroo laughed and said his goodbyes, quickly getting back on the call with Kenma.

" _Do I need to call Shou_?"

"Y-yes..." Kenma found himself nodding as he heard Hinata's name. He wanted them both to be there, touching and kissing him all over and telling him how good he is. Kenma wanted to get between them and go so high up that he would never want to come back down. 

"Okay, I'll be home quick. Don't start without me." With that Kuroo hung up the phone. Kenma let his phone drop back onto the couch as he resumed teasing himself slowly. He tried not to get himself close to the edge until someone came home. Kenma started to just slowly play with himself, not giving any good stimulation. He would just slowly rub his clit then go back to rub along his very damp boxer-briefs.

He was starting to get impatient, it felt like hours had passed when the door to the apartment swung open with a bang.

Hinata was home.

"Kenma, Kenma, Kenma!" Hinata yelled as he ran into the living room, standing in front of Kenma, panting for air. "K-kuroo...He-He said-" Hinata heaved, hands resting on his knees as he tried to get his breath back. Kenma just started at him, slouching on the couch with his hand over his wet, clothed crotch. Just waiting for Hinata to notice the situation that Kuroo clearly, and probably purposely, didn't explain.

"Kuroo said...Phew...I haven't run that fast since high school." Hinata let out a sigh as he stood up straight, leaning his head back with his eyes closed as his chest slowly started to rise and fall at a normal pace. Hinata finally looked down at Kenma, the small smile he had on his face quickly faded as he was met with Kenma's rare but seductive bedroom eyes. Hinata's face turned super red, as he shifted the tie around his collar.

 _He must've just gotten back from work_... Kenma thought. His mind filled with wonder as he imagined Hinata waiting tables and suddenly bending over to get fucked on the table by either Kuroo or himself. Kenma let out a low moan as he slowly moved his fingers against himself again.

"K-Kenma..." Hinata breathed, shedding his coat and stepping closer to Kenma until his was looming over him. Hinata placed his coat over the back of the couch next to Kenma's sweatpants. "Kenma..."

Kenma whined as he felt Hinata's hand cupping over his own. Hinata's hand added more pressure, making Kenma gasp as Hinata started to help him grind against his crotch. With a sigh, Kenma rocked his hip until Hinata started to moved Kenma's hand away. 

Kenma's hand was removed, he rested his forearms on the couch as he propped himself up. Hinata had started to glide his fingers in between Kenma's clothed folds, pressing his fingers against the thin underwear that prevented him from feeling Kenma completely. 

"Wanna take this off?" Hinata asked in a hush tone, gliding his fingers up to pressed against Kenma's clit. "You must be aching to be touched directly, aren't you baby?" 

Kenma let out a moan, nodding his head as he bit his lower lip. He let out mia huff as he watched Hinata's fingers dancing around the waist band before slipping his hand in and slowly moving his hand down so that he was cupping Kenma again. Kenma's hips bucked as Hinata fingers slowly grazed his slit, sinking in easily from how wet he had gotten. 

"S-shou-" Kenma choked on his words as Hinata started to glide up and down, then coming back up to rub his clit. "Haah..." 

Hinata looked up at Kenma's red face, the parts of his blonde hair falling in front of his face as he stared down at Hinata's hand that disappeared into his briefs. He watched as Kenma's breath became shallow and laced with moans, he could feel his own face heat up. "Kenma, you're so pretty." He blurted out. 

Kenma looked up with wide eyes a second after. Hinata could see Kenma opening his mouth to say something but quickly closed it as his face got even more red. Hinata started to move his fingers even more and Kenma let out another moan, his face dropping to look down again. 

"You're making me wet too" Hinata muttered as he took one of Kenma's hands into his own and bringing it down to his own crotch. "See for yourself..." Hinata whispered as Kenma started to undo Hinata's pants, once they were opened Hinata moved a bit so he could step out of them. He lifted his knees up onto the couch, he spread his legs so that his knees were places on either side of Kenma's slouched body. Hinata continued to move his hand in Kenma's underwear as Kenma moved his fingers so they were pressing at the wet spot his found as he slide his fingers against Hinata. 

"Aah..." Hinata let out a shaky sigh as he felt Kenma's fingers dipping into the underwear to touch him directly as well and mimic the movement of his fingers. 

"Is this how I feel like, Shouyou?" Kenma muttered, staring up at the other male with a small smile. Hinata nodded as he let out another sigh.

"S-shall we get a move on?" Hinata asked, ducking his head so he could run his lips across Kenma's forehead, down his cheek to his lips. Kenma nodded as he leaned into the kiss, pressing small pecks against Hinata's lips before opening his mouth more. Hinata slipped his tongue in, running the tip of it along the roof of Kenma's mouth, getting hitched breaths from the boy underneath him.

Hinata pulled away slowly as he lifted his other hand to pull Kenma's boxers down to his legs and brought the hand that touched Kenma up to his mouth. Hinata took small licks as he stared at Kenma before licking stripes up his fingers, humming slightly. Kenma frowned slightly but could feel his face heating up a bit as he wiped his own hand on the sweatpants he placed on the couch earlier. 

"Shouyou, d-don't-" Kenma muttered, as he kicked the boxer-briefs off his legs, sitting up a bit more. Hinata just wink at him as he wiped his hands on his discarded pants before taking off the rest of his clothes, leaving his binder on for a moment as he walked behind the couch to get the other pieces of clothing. He bent down to plant a small kiss to Kenma's forehead. 

"Shou..." Kenma muttered, shoving his face into his clean hand. Hinata chuckled as he walked into the other room to put away and get some other things. 

"Kenma you want a baggy shirt, or you good with your binder and the shirt you have?" Hinata shouted from the other room. 

"I-I'm fine, just hurry up..." Kenma said back, moving on the couch so that he was laying on his back. He suddenly heard a sound of rushed keys clinking to open the door. Kenma sat up and turned his head to see Kuroo walking swiftly into the apartment, pulling his black sweater over his head, plopping it on the floor and started to take his shoes off at the same time. 

They made eye contact and Kenma felt a shiver run through his body, as he stared at the shirtless Kuroo. Kuroo gave Kenma a smirk as he started to walk toward him but was quickly distracted when Hinata showed up with a bottle of lube in one and condom or two in the other. 

"So I got this new-Oh Kuroo is home." Hinata said with a big smile, quickly moving to wrap his arms around the taller male. Kuroo smiled down at Hinata, pressing a small kiss to the bright orange hair of his. 

"Hey, shrimp." Kuroo muttered as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, his hands slipping down and squeezed Hinata's plump, bare ass. "Let's help Kenma, shall we?" He whispered into the Hinata's ear, lightly nipping at the smaller boy's ear. 

Hinata nodded, pressing his body against Kuroo's and pressed a kiss to his lips. A noise could be heard from the other side of the room, they turned to look at Kenma who had cleared his throat. Kuroo's sly grin appeared on his face as he lightly pushed Hinata in front of him, tapping his ass against lightly before circling the couch. Hinata followed him, stopping in front of Kenma, crawling onto the couch to lay on top of the other boy. 

"Shouyou...you're heavy..." Kenma said, but there was no bite in it, more like an observation. Hinata just chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Kenma's neck, who in turn placed his hands on Hinata's waist. Hinata slowly planted kisses up Kenma's jaw as he made his way up to the other boy's lips. Kenma closed his eyes and sighed as he pressed his lips back, finally getting back to what he needed. 

They both gasped into the kiss, tongues gliding past each other like they were dancing. The slick sounds were all Kenma heard and it turned him on even more. He opened one of eyes when he heard a sigh slip out of Kuroo's mouth. He found Kuroo slouching in a chair that he had pulled up from the dinner table, an open lube bottle in one hand and the other slowly tugging at his hard dick, teasing as he watched the smaller boys make out in front of him. 

Kenma could feel his cheek heat up as Kuroo stared at them with a seductive aura , the way his hand moved in faint strokes made Kenma shiver. Kenma was going to say something to Kuroo but he felt a hand move his head back, forcing him to stare somewhere else. 

"I'm right here, Kenma. Ignore Kuroo. The pervert has enough stimulation from us." Hinata whispered near Kenma's ear before latching his lips onto the soft flesh of Kenma's earlobe. Kenma hummed in response as he took Hinata's ass in both of his hands, giving them a firm squeeze while Hinata trailed kisses down Kenma's throat to his collarbone. His hands dipping down to touch Kenma between his legs, pressing a finger past his folds.

"Nng." Kenma's body tensed up a bit before relaxing as Hinata covered his finger in slick before pushing it into Kenma. "Haah..." The blonde breathed, squeezing Hinata's ass again. Hinata slowly sat up, as Kenma unconsciously spread his legs a bit more, he scooted back a bit so that he could watch Kenma slowly come apart. Hinata started to add his other finger, pushing them both farther in, Kenma mewled, dropping one leg off the couch, his foot hitting the foot with a smack. 

"Shouyou, ha-harder-" Kenma muttered, as he rocked his hips back, hoping to get more friction by doing so. Hinata nodded, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he started to push his fingers in even deeper, scissoring them as he would push back in. He could feel Kenma's bumpy walls clench around him every so often, making him wish he could feel this on something else. He sighed as he ran his other hand up Kenma's clothed chest, dragging part of the shirt up with him. He ran his fingers lightly over the exposed skin, causing Kenma to jerk up into the touch. 

With a small smile on his face Hinata leaned over, pressing light kisses onto Kenma's forehead, cheek, lips before going lower and kissing his abdomen. Hinata scooted back even more, resting on his knees as he moved his fingers in faster and dragging his lips down before dragging the flat of his tongue over Kenma's clit. 

"Ah! Shou-!" Kenma's hips buck up, almost ramming into Hinata's nose. "S-sorry..." Kenma muttered, bringing a hand to cup Hinata's cheek, the other male nuzzled into the hand before Hinata took his free hand and ground Kenma's hips down. He licked Kenma again before crooking his fingers up and sucking on Kenma's clit at the same time. Kenma felt the wind knock out of him letting out a cry as he scratched his fingers along the couch cushions behind him. 

Hinata pulled his head back with a chuckle, slowly moving his fingers inside Kenma before pulling his fingers out. Kenma took deep breaths as he felt the build of his orgasm slowly crawl back to less intense pleasure. That one had almost pushed him over the edge and he didn't want to be done just yet. 

"K-kuroo" Kenma said in a weak voice, he looked over to see that the other male had seemed to stop stroking himself a bit ago and was playing with the ball end of the dick piercing. Kuroo looked up when he heard Kenma call for him. He gave a sly smile as he sat up, gripping the bottle of lube in his hand before getting up from the chair and sitting himself on the couch next to Kenma's head. 

"Hey, kitten." He seemed to purr as he said the ridiculous pet name. Kenma rolled his eyes but felt his cheek blush a bit. He reached over and pressed his hand against Kuroo's hard cock, that was resting against the older male's stomach. Kenma rubbed his palm along the shaft before wrapping his hands around it. He pressed his thumb at the head, feeling a bit of wetness there, he smeared it before slowly starting to stroke it. 

Kuroo exhaled through his nose, his body tensing up a bit. He watched as his dick was being enveloped in Kenma's small hands. The sight turned him on even more, drops of precum leaked out and dripped down his dick, helping Kenma to move a little more fluidly. Kuroo bit his lip as he continued to watch but soon enough he wanted to get a move on, knowing the other two were thinking the same thing. 

Kenma felt Kuroo shift to move and instantly let go, sitting up to look between the two boys. Kuroo leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Kenma's neck and bringing his lips near to the smaller boy's ear. "Kenmaaa..." Kuroo purred, blowing a little bit of air into Kenma's ear, causing him to squirm. Kuroo let out a low chuckle that made Kenma squirm even more. 

"You want me to fuck you, Kenma?" Kuroo asked in hushed whispers so Hinata could barely hear. "Want me to fuck you hard, make you cry over how good it is?"

Kenma could only produce a small nod, feeling a shiver run up his spine. Kuroo chuckled again before looking up at the curious and a little impatient Hinata. He smirked then brought his lips to Kenma's ear again.

"You can eat Hinata out while he watches me fuck you from under. How does that sound?"

Kenma mewled, shivering again as he stared at Hinata with hooded eyes that practically screamed need and want. "Y-yes..." Kenma finally spat out, sitting up as he leaned back into Kuroo. 

"Good, cause I bet this new piercing will have you yelling for me to never stop." Kuroo muttered as he opened the bottle of lube. "Hinata take Kenma's position as he was before I sat on the couch." 

Hinata nodded as Kenma moved to stand next to the couch on shaky legs. Kuroo watched as Hinata laid down and his big bright eyes widened when Kenma's legs draped over his head, thighs trapping Hinata' s head between them. Kuroo laughed inwardly was Hinata let out a happy noise, like a small bird. Kenma placed his hands on either side of Hinata's legs, feeling a little uneasy while they waited. Kuroo felt himself get even harder as he looked at their position. 

With a dollop of lube in his hand, Kuroo started to slick up his now heavy cock, giving himself a few generous stokes to relieve some tension before kneeling on the couch behind Kenma. He suddenly heard Hinata gasp, he looked down to see his eyes were even wider, like he was watching some awesome water show. 

"Gwaa..." Hinata whispered, Kuroo chuckled at him. He always liked Hinata's reaction to new things that the smaller boy deemed 'awesome'. His reactions were always so animated as well as entertaining. Kuroo let out another chuckle before he pressed himself closer to Kenma's hips, his hands went to grip Kenma as he placed his dick on Kenma's ass. 

Kenma let out a small sigh as he felt the heat of Kuroo's dick pressing against his skin, he rocked back against it but before he could do it again, Kuroo gripped his hips harder to keep him in place. Kenma whined as Kuroo leaned his chest against Kenma's back.

"It's punishment, Kitten. For playing dirty on the phone earlier." 

"Nng..." Kenma grit his teeth but didn't say anything, he just lowered the top half of his body so that he would be able to reach Hinata as well as stick his ass up higher to present to Kuroo. A shaky sigh was heard from Kuroo behind him, Kenma felt his dick twitch against his skin. Kuroo started to slowly rock his hips forward, slicking up Kenma's ass. 

Kenma let out a small moan before turning his head and pressing kisses onto Hinata's upper thighs, his hands coming up to spread Hinata's legs a bit more. He started to press kisses closer to Hinata's inner thigh, causing Hinata to open his legs even more, his decided to drop is leg off the couch like Kenma had done earlier. Kenma lifted his head a bit as he dipped two fingers between Hinata's legs, slicking his fingers up. 

"Hinata, you're even more wet than before..." Kenma muttered, observing how easy it was to glide his fingers up and down the folds. He could hear Hinata's breathing deepen as he rocked his hips up to feel more of Kenma's fingers. 

Kenma started to prod his fingers into Hinata, pushing two fingers into the tight hole. Kenma continued to push until his hand couldn't push without straining his wrist. Hinata clenched around him, letting out small puffs of breath underneath him. Kenma was going to say something to Hinata but his body tensed up as he felt Kuroo slide his cock between his legs. His dick gliding past his cunt like his fingers just were on Hinata. 

"Mm..." Kuroo hummed, holding onto Kenma's hips for leverage to lean back as he slowly slid his dick out between Kenma's leg, just to slowly slide back in. Kenma's tightened his legs a bit, feeling a little gross now that there was a strange wetness on his thighs but the heat was definitely pleasurable. He bit his lip as he focused on the feeling as well as Kuroo's small moans, all while moving his fingers inside Hinata in a painfully slow motion. 

"Kenma...please" Hinata whispered as he gripped Kenma's thighs. Kenma blinked for a moment before starting to push his fingers a little more harder and faster. Hinata let out a hitched breath, spreading his legs and lifting his hips up a bit. 

Kenma felt Kuroo slip out from his thighs, as he watched his fingers disappear into Hinata. He felt Kuroo tap his dick on his ass for a moment before lining himself up with Kenma's wet cunt. Feeling the slightly cold metal come in contact with his hot skin. They both let out small gasps as Kuroo started to push himself inside, there was a slight burn from the initial stretch but Kenma loved it. He could feel the piercing dragging along his walls as he rocked his hips back while Kuroo brought them hip to to hip so his dick was up to the hilt in Kenma. 

"A-ah...Kenma, you're always _so_ good,  _so tight_ " Kuroo's breath rattled, squeezing Kenma's hips again. Kenma let out a long moan, squeezing around Kuroo. He felt so full, stretched out and it burned but in an absolutely amazing way.

"K-kuroo" Kenma mewled, trying to press his hips back but Kuroo's hold still preventing him. Kuroo chuckled, pulling his hips back slowly while Kenma continued to squeeze around him. He could tell that the piercing certainly was helping. Kuroo could hear Hinata let out little murmurs about how sexy Kuroo's dick looked pulling out of Kenma oh so slowly. 

"Getting turned on even more, chibi-chan?" Kuroo teased, slowly pushing back into Kenma, eliciting another moan.

"Y-yes..." Hinata muttered. Kenma scissored his fingers into Hinata, making Hinata let out a series of moans. "Ah! Y-yes, K-kenma!"

"He's gotten wetter..." Kenma announced. Hinata blushed furiously while Kuroo chuckled. 

Kuroo started to pick up the pace but it wasn't fast enough for Kenma. He bit his lip as he rested his head on Hinata's upper thigh. "Kuroo, faster...p-please" Kenma wasn't too please with being reduced to begging but he wanted to feel more, to get rid of that feeling that seeped into him. 

With a smirk Kuroo leaned forward over Kenma's back again as he dragged his hip back. "You feel that Kenma? The piercing dragging against your tight walls?" 

"N-nng...Haah-" Kenma's breath labored as he slowly slipped his fingers out of Hinata, not being able to keep up with Kuroo and his slow torture. Hinata whined, gripped Kenma's thighs again and resting his head against them as well as he let out a 'Kenmaaaaa-' 

Kuroo smirked again before finally thrusting his hips at a faster pace, enough that they could hear faint smacking noises of skin on skin.  Kenma's body jolted forward from the sudden force but his body screamed 'Finally!'. He lifted his head up so that his lips were hovering over Hinata's dripping pussy. The slick glistened on Hinata's pale skin, Kenma let out a shaky breath when Kuroo dragged out of him slowly before slamming back in. Kenma shook his head slightly, trying to focus on pressing his lips over Hinata's clit, so he wouldn't be neglecting the boy under him. 

"Mm-" Hinata moaned against Kenma's pale thighs. Feeling Kenma poke his tongue out and started licking against his slick folds. 

Kenma, dipped his head lower, licking and lapping up the sweet slick coming from Hinata, he brought his fingers back again to tease against his hole. Kenma continuously moaned against Hinata as Kuroo started to ram into him, the piercing hitting deep inside him, making his legs feel shaky and weak. 

Kuroo bit his lip as he began to thrust harder and faster into Kenma, feeling his cock twitch every so often from Kenma squeezing around him, making it hard for him to slow back down. He could hear Kenma let out louder and louder moans from his position between Hinata's legs 

"Th-there, K-kuroo, t-there, there." Kenma moaned, lifting his head up and gripped Hinata's legs in front of him. Kuroo continued to snap his hips into Kenma, driving home every time. Kenma, with a shaky breath again, dove back into eating Hinata out. Sloppily mouthing at the wetness, his moans sending vibrations against Hinata's skin. 

"Ah! Y-yes, Kenma. M-more, more." Hinata mewled, his hips almost lifting off the couch to get closer to Kenma's vicious tongue. He could feel his orgasm creeping up into his lower belly, sending a tingling feeling to his toes, he curled his toes and tensed up his legs. The feeling was making him clench around nothing as Kenma moved to suck on his clit again.

Kenma could feel his orgasm rising as well, he clenched again and again around Kuroo's thick cock. Reveling in the feeling of the piercing that continued to drag and add another level of pleasure. He found himself not wanted it to end. He wanted to _always_ feel Kuroo's hot and heavy cock ram into him and to  _always_ taste the sweetness of Hinata. He wanted to get  _wrecked_ by them, all the time 

"D-don-" Kenma started, starting to press his fingers into Hinata again, feeling HInata's wall clench tighter than before around his slim digits. 

Kuroo huffed, "W-what, kitten?"

"D-don't...Don't s-stop!" Kenma cried loudly, pushing his fingers all the way into Hinata, getting a low moan. "N-never, stop!" He could feel his eyes watering from how much pleasure he was getting. This is what he wanted, and it was even better than he expected. He could feel Kuroo's hips stuttering and cock twitching like mad inside him. Kenma couldn't help but continuously clench around Kuroo, as Hinata did the same to his fingers. 

Kuroo smirked, proud that he was able to bring Kenma to that level to pleasure. 

"K-Kenma, I'm close, I-i'm so, so close, I'm r-right there..." Hinata moaned as he started pressing open mouthed kisses on Kenma's inner thigh, sucking lightly. "K-keep going..." 

Kenma started to press his fingers in deeper, scissoring again. Hinata's hips started to lift off the couch again, Kenma started to suck on Hinata's clit again, crooking his fingers like Hinata did to him earlier and that sent the boy over the edge. Hinata threw his head back as he lifted his hips off the couch and pressed it into Kenma's face. Hinata was crying out their names in the form of mewls and moans, his body convulsed as wild as his personality at the moment of his orgasm.

"S-so...good..." Hinata whispered as his body started to relax, slowly bring his hips down to the couch again.

Kenma slipped his fingers out of Hinata as he felt his orgasm coming closer and closer the more Kuroo pushed his cock deep inside him. Kuroo was breathing heavily behind him, his hips driving fast but no longer in a constant motion. 

"Kenma, Kenma..." Kuroo moaned, gripping Kenma's hips harder as he was getting close to the edge was well. Kenma gripped at Hinata's legs again as he was so close but it wouldn't happen. He gasped out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Sighing out before getting Hinata's attention. 

"H-hinata, p-please. Touch me..." Kenma begged, looking below him to see Hinata grinning lazily as he dragged his hand up Kenma's thigh, up to his stomach then back down till his fingers were pressing against Kenma's clit. The boy above him let out a broken cry. 

"Keep doing that..." Kenma whispered. Hinata pressed his fingers on the clit again, rubbing it in small circles that caused Kenma to hum in approval. Hinata continued to watch Kuroo's ram into Kenma, he finally noticed that some of Kenma's and Kuroo's juices were dripping down next to him or on his face. Hinata let out a moan, licking at the liquid that fell near his mouth as he continued to still rub Kenma's clit harder, fishing moans out of him. 

"I-I'm coming, K-kenma...Shou-" Kuroo couldn't handle it anymore, his grip on Kenma turned into a vice grip as his hips stuttered again. He let out a moan before he buried his cock deep into Kenma. His body rocking forward a bit as he let out spurts of cum into Kenma, his hips twitching slightly as he took time to breathe. 

Kenma felt the warm liquid spilling into him as Hinata rubbed his clit and pressed harder and it was his breaking point. Shutting his eyes while his back arched, squeezing down onto Kuroo's sensitive cock, his walls convulsing as his orgasm hit him hard. His mouth was open but he only let out silent screams, his body was wrecked and shaking so hard that he couldn't control his body. Kenma heard Hinata let out a yelp and a different type of wetness started trickling down his thighs.

Kenma opened his eyes slowly, feeling Kuroo slip out of him, Kenma could feel himself push out Kuroo's cum and Hinata yelped again. Kenma's body stuck in the position it was in, muscles too tense to be moved. But he forced his head up so that he could look between him and Hinata. He saw some of Kuroo's cum had painted Hinata's face but it was also glistening wet, too. Like something else had happened. 

"W-what happened?" Kenma asked in a quiet voice. Kuroo, who was sitting back on his knees, was staring down at Hinata in disbelief and even slightly aroused when he felt his dick weakly twitch at the sight. Kuroo then looked up at Kenma who lifted his head to look behind him. 

"Y-you..." Kuroo started before Hinata suddenly chimed in, super excited. 

"Whoa! I didn't know you could do that Kenma! It was like 'Nyaaa!' when you came and then 'gwaaa!' when you squirted. That was so sexy." Hinata always seemed to such a weird way to explaining things but his excitement made the other two laugh. 

Kuroo gave them a low chuckle as he stood up from the couch on shaky legs. He went over to the kitchen, not bothering to tuck his dick back into his pants. Grabbing a few tissues and wet wipes he helped Hinata and Kenma clean themselves up.  

He picked Kenma up and sat his tired body on the other side of the couch once they finished wiping the couch off. Kuroo threw the paper towels and wipes in the trash. He returned with a three towels in his hands. "Want me to start the bath?" 

He saw Hinata cuddling with Kenma, they both nodded. Kuroo let out a airy laugh before going to run the bath. He carried them one by one into the full tub of bubbles. 

"Woo!" Hinata chirped. Kenma smiled and Kuroo stared at them with endearment from the side of the tub, nothing was more perfect and peaceful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr  
> @[praythegayway](http://praythegayway.tumblr.com/)  
> And thanks for reading!


End file.
